Roseanne Doran
Roseanne Doran is the daughter of Emi and Devin Doran and the heiress to the Doran Clan. She later joins the Estinian Renewal Movement when she realizes the pain that the Doran Clan has inflicted on others. At the end of the series, Roseanne becomes the leader of the Doran Clan and vows to have the Doran Clan serve the queen. Appearance Roseanne had long, jet black hair. Before her mother's death, she usually wore it down, but after her mother's death she wore a side-bun that mimicked her mother's hairstyle. She has monolid eyes that are black. When she was younger, Roseanne usually wore silk robes, sometimes decorated with flowers. While training, she used to wear a loose shirt with thin, black pants. However, when she grew older, she tended to wear modern Estinian clothes, such as floral skirts, dresses and blouses. She was also seen wearing a blouse with slacks, a style that was usually reserved for men. Personality When her mother was alive, Roseanne was very curious and cheerful. While Roseanne wasn't training, she and her mother would explore the estate together. Roseanne often asked her mother questions about The True History (although the way her mother spoke of it was incorrect in many ways), which her mother often answered honestly. While talking with Roseanne's father in private, her mother admits that she's worried Roseanne's personality will be the death of her. After Roseanne's mother's death, Roseanne was quieter, and a bit more emotional. Her mother often told her that it was her wish that Roseanne would become the best leader of the Doran Clan, which were also her final words, which Roseanne took to heart after her death, and strived to fulfill. History Roseanne was born three years after her half-sister, Lilah. Roseanne was raised primarily by her mother, although her father was the one who trained her. Roseanne's early childhood was generally pretty good, as her mother was extremely kind and loving. Roseanne loved her mother to pieces, and wanted to fulfill her mother's wish of being the best leader of the Doran Clan. When Roseanne was seven, her mother grew extremely ill. By the time Roseanne was eight, her mother died. After this, Roseanne wore her hair in a side bun like her mother, and spent all her time training in order to fulfill her mother's final wish. Story When Roseanne first meets Lena, Lilah, Tona, and Allard, she's in Sunshine Bar. Allard instantly states that he thinks Roseanne is cute, and flirts with her. Roseanne immediately recognizes who he is, and pretends she enjoys the flirting. Roseanne then judo flips him and along with a few other undercover Doran Clan members, kidnap him, Lilah, Tona, and Lena. Roseanne notes that Lilah seems familiar, although she can't put her finger on how. While in Doran Village, Roseanne talks with Lilah through a jail cell. Roseanne then recalls her mother telling her about a mission that resulted in a sister a few years before her birth. Roseanne doesn't tell Lilah, but she later tells her father.